Talk:Topazpelt/@comment-32725428-20171029101401/@comment-32725428-20171029101451
{ {BulletGuide}} KEY: Epithet Username - (Relationship with them, based on the dots) Depiction of feelings on the OC (from Topazpelt's perspective). __________________________________________________ Omenlight 'furryfriend33140 - | | | | | "I'm the luckiest feline in Crescentclan. Do you know why? Omenlight is at my side and always there to help me. He recently got the courage to ask me to be his mate. We were down by the water, and we were enjoying the breeze and the view. It was so perfect. He's so perfect. I love everything about him. He is everything to me." '''Snickerwhisper 'Howlingtigerxx - | | | "Snickerwhisper, from what I've seen and heard, is a skilled and respectful reaper. He is I appreciate his kindness He really seems like he knows what he's doing, so I hope I get along with him!" 'Darkfrost 'Jackvale - | | | "Darkfrost is really sweet, and a talented warrior. We seem to get along really well, and he seems really nice. I appreciate all the hard work he puts in to make the clan safe and strong." 'Lilacspring 'fuzz100 - | | | | "Lilacspring is an interesting cat. Lilac gets that things can turn around any second, and she looks out for her fellow clanmates. She's a risk taker, and always looking for an answer. If I needed top notch advice, I'd go straight to her. She's pretty laid back, too. I like that about her. But she loves to interrupt me when I'm working, and that ticks me off about her. I don't know why she does it, but whatever." '''Kestrelheart drago559 - | | | "Snickerwhisper's new apprentice. He seems smart and witty, and I think we'll get along. He's kind to most everyone, and is pretty bright. He's cool." Sandswirl 'coco1p -| | | | "He's always trying to start something with me, he's always stirring the pot. I don't get why, because I don't feel like fighting. I'm a reaper now, and he still asks me to spar with him! He seems, respectable. A decent warrior with fair traits and an apprentice. But he is a major show-off, no doubt there. He makes me a little uneasy." '''Blazestorm 'mar16041 - | | | "I feel bad for him. He's certainly depressed, and it really is partially my fault. If I'd saved Featherfall, he might still be okay. He's an absolute physical, emotional, and mental mess. I just try to do the best I can for him. He's served us well, but I'm beginning to worry his life is nearly over with." 'Elmfall 'Potatios - | | | | "He's a unique guy, and very mischevious! I love playing with him, throwing ice, dirt and rocks. I'd like to get to know him better, and he seems fun and witty. He gets that you've got to have some fun before you die." 'Aurapool 'Houndx - | | | "Such a sweet cat. She's got a kind heart and a quick head, it goes a long way. She has the most fun games to play, just like when we were chucking ice at Elmfall and Blazestorm!" 'Cobrafang 'Xxskyflarexx - | | | "That son of a gun... Jesus, I don't even know where to start. Okay, so the fire being lit was really my fault. I was doing my job instead of doing what was more important. But there are empty petri dishes more curdled than him. I try to be nice, but everything has been hell since the fire. If he'd listen to me, he wouldn't be in such big trouble. I hope he feels at least a little back to normal." 'Scaredfrost 'Dragonkitty37 - | | | | "Uhm.. I haven't seen him a lot? He seems pretty nice though, according to what I have seen. A real character. He can be humorous at times, and he seems pretty intelligent. Maybe I'll get to know him a little more." _____________________________________________________________________ '''Family Tree ' '